


Out of Touch

by mitochondrials



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Brief mention of Jarvis (William), Dildos, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Post-The Ultimates 2, happy birthday steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: “I appreciate the sentiment. It’s very touching,” Tony said, and then paused, taking Steve in. “My, my, you’ve really forgotten haven’t you?” He reached to brush a hand along Steve’s cheek, causing Steve to shiver and lean down closer towards him. “You darling, brute of a man. It’s been your birthday going on six hours now. You’ve missed the fireworks? They’ve been going all week.”“I—” Steve blinked. Oh.Tony is suffering the aftereffects of some AIM engineered breeding chemical. Steve, despite his embarrassment, firmly advocates helping.





	Out of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Ults fic before, but I love the 'verse so, so dearly. It's kinda funny how everything you know is suddenly missing from your brain when trying to write, though. Pft.
> 
> I totally couldn't resist filling one of my Tony Stark Bingo squares for this: _T3-Kink: Fuck or Die_. It's kinda, much softer than I feel like most Fuck or Die fics can be??? I don't know. 
> 
> Title is taken from the song Out of Touch by Hall & Oats. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> And Happy Birthday Steve, I'd be sorry but I'm not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Steve bit his lip, making his way all the way to Tony’s room, but hesitant to knock on the door. He could hear Tony’s labored breathing through the walls due to his enhanced hearing; and the low, drawn-out moan Tony uttered when he was being fucked just right.

Steve failed to hear anyone else inside there with him, and he hated that it made him feel so relieved. Then he felt the worry start to course through him.

“Ah, the whole erection lasting longer than four hours fiasco?” Tony had cooed, a few hours earlier, smirking and eyes twinkling as Shield medical was looking him over. Technically, yes, the Ultimates were a separate entity from Shield now, but apparently Tony was still working through all the details.

Steve, in the meanwhile, had huffed, trying to maintain eye contact before he lost his mind staring at the tent inside Tony’s trousers.

He’d seen Tony naked countless times. It was impossible to miss when Tony was being loaded into the Iron Man armor, already drunk and nude. God, Tony was still coated in that slimy shear green goo, erection throbbing painfully, and so, so red at the tip when they hauled him out of it like everything was perfectly normal. Except, of course, it wasn’t.

They’d be tracking a rogue agent originally out of Russia. Turns out it was simply some moron thinking he had unlimited power, dragging him and Tony into an abandoned AIM facility.

They guy was _decently_ powerful, powerful enough to tear apart Tony’s armor, and exposing Tony to whatever was left AIM left wafting through the air. Steve was automatically immune, and their rogue criminal Steve didn’t really care about asking the name of was detained unscathed.

A pity. Steve wanted to smash him through a wall.

The medical aid only pursed her lips in response to Tony’s shameless teasing. “Sure looks like it, Mr. Stark. Only this isn’t as easy as dealing with Viagra like you first theorized. I’m ordering a full set of labs and I’m going to insist you remain hospitalized until we can figure out what we’re actually dealing with here.”

“Delightful,” Tony merely sighed. Which meant Tony wasn’t going to listen to the medical aid at all. Instead, he had persuaded Steve to carry him down where his most recent servant, “Jarvis” was waiting for them, no doubt concocting his own plans to deal with whatever the hell was going on.

It wasn’t till Tony sucked in a harsh breathe into his neck, Steve trying, and failing, not to rustle him too hard down the stairs that Steve realized Tony was also in severe pain.

“What?” Tony licked his lips, blinking his eyes open once “Jarvis” slammed the door shut and started the car. “I’d thought you’d be enjoying the view, darling.”

“You’re sweating,” Was all Steve decided to say. He ignored the memory of helping Tony get dressed in the medical room’s bathroom stall. There was no hoping everyone in the building hadn’t heard the way Tony loudly decided to admire his hips in the mirror because Steve’s sweatpants were, in his words, so perfectly snug on the waist.

“This is pretty much exactly like Viagra, except I think it was designed to promote breeding. Who and what, I’ll advise to ignore. The results must have been quite …unsatisfactory.” Tony was worried. “The only way out of this is to have, you know,” He gestured vaguely with a hand and Steve tried not to glare a hole into his head.

“You must be sick if you think I can’t handle the word sex,” Steve said bluntly.

Tony gave a half-hearted shrug, keeping silent the rest of way back to the mansion until he shut himself away inside his room.

That’d been over an hour ago.

“Tony,” He called through the door sternly. Well, he refused to be shy now.

The moaning drew to a halt, Tony panting out of breath, replying, “Come in, then.”

Steve resisted breaking the handle and busting the door down, instead slowly pushing it open. He briskly walked past the archway and tried to not absolutely lose his mind at the sudden sight of Tony with his legs stretched wide, stuffed full on a pink, semi-opaque dildo.

“I thought you’d be busy fucking one of your pretty girls,” He blurted. Then he winced; Good Job Steve. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean—”

“Shh,” Tony quieted him. “No offense taken, sweetheart. I’d of liked to, if we’re going to be honest with each other. But I fear that’d be somewhat difficult to enjoy.” He gestured to himself. “I do have a reputation to uphold.” Right, because of the pain. Steve was ashamed he’d forgotten.

“I’ll fuck you,” Steve said, keeping to the side of the bed. “I should have offered on the way over.” He was flushed at the thought.

Tony chuckled, deeply amused. “How chivalrous of you.” He joked, but then he refused to meet Steve’s eyes. “Steve you needn’t be worrying about me right now. You should be home or, I don’t know, at least with your friends.”

“Tony, don’t be stupid.” Though he was touched Tony remembered him mentioning Bucky and Gail those couple of times.

“No, no see,” Tony tilted towards Steve, grunting in the process. “If I was being stupid I’d not only let you fuck me as hard and as deep as you’d like, but I’d love to sing you the star spangled banner during.”

Steve snorted, feeling hot all over. “That’s a fantasy alright. I guarantee you’d be choking on my name.”

“Cocky. Alright, darling. I’ll be choking on your name you’ll be fucking me so hard, hnn.” Tony grimaced, digging his fingers into the sheets. “Don’t arouse me like that, it’s painful enough as it is.” He panted, in pain again.

“I’ll be gentle,” Steve swallowed and started stripping down. He wasn’t leaving, not until he knew Tony was going to be alright. His attraction—his feelings—they didn’t matter. It wasn’t like it was the worst thing he’d have to suffer. This was for Tony. “And, and you can sing whatever is you want.”

“Oh, Steve.” Tony looked as flushed as Steve felt. “You’ve always been so pretty. I really am too scared the friction against my cock will burn. Maybe, um, maybe you can just fuck me with the toy? Any of the toy’s you’d like. That’d have to count. And, oh darling, the singing's for you.” He needed to clarify.

Steve’s eyebrows creased together, baffled. “The singings for me?” He wanted to laugh. He figured it’d be okay keeping nude himself, it might even help Tony by watching him get himself off. Regardless, Tony needed to come, and it was going to be excoriating.

He let Tony direct him towards a large chest brimming with sex toys, including several anthropomorphic styled dildos and an array of strap-ons. There were cuffs and whips, and two differently colored collars, soft as velvet. “I want you to feel better,” He said, picking one of the smaller anthropomorphic dildos that was, in fact, a long tentacle. It was firmer than any of the others, and a deep purple.

Tony still had the other dildo inside him, and he spread his legs even further apart to allow Steve to kneel between them. “I appreciate the sentiment. It’s very touching,” Tony said, and then paused, taking Steve in. “My, my, you’ve really forgotten haven’t you?” He reached to brush a hand along Steve’s cheek, causing Steve to shiver and lean down closer towards him. “You darling, brute of a man. It’s been your birthday going on six hours now. You’ve missed the fireworks? They’ve been going all week.”

“I—” Steve blinked. Oh. Gail was planning a small get together sometime between missions featuring her famous marble cake that Bucky swore by. “It’s been a busy night.” He said casually. Then, “Oh God, Tony. Really? You thought I’d like the Star Spangled Banner?”

“I’m nothing but a patriot,” Tony mock saluted. Steve shut him up by slowly dragging out the dildo buried in his ass, twisting occasionally. Tony’s eyes fluttered and his jaw went slack. “Steve,” He moaned softly, his breathing heavy. “Steve, darling. I’m simply—uhn,” And then Steve pressed the tip of the tentacle inside him, so utterly captivated by the raw, unadulterated lust in Tony’s expression.

“When you’re feeling better I’d like you to come with me and meet Bucky and Gail,” Steve said briskly. He shifted his gaze on Tony’s throbbing cock, hoping to ease the sudden anxiety building in his chest.

“Yes,” Tony nodded his head, biting his lip as Steve took just as slowly filling him back up, savoring each desperate moan and cry for Steve to go faster, go harder. Eventually, Steve took hold of his own cock and pumped it just for Tony to see, like he’d imagined earlier. Slow and earnest, but quick. Steve had already been so worked up.

Once he came, he used it to slick up his fingers and pressed a thumb delicately against Tony’s cock. “Is this okay?” He asked, keeping it as still as possible while effectively pounding Tony into the mattress using the toy.

“Yes,” Tony cried. “Steve—” He croaked out.

“I need you to come Tony. It’s going to be okay. I’m right here, I’m right here okay? Come, and then it’s okay to be over.” He reassured, beginning to caress the soft skin of Tony’s cock, the whole of it burning hot and twitching in his hand. It was leaking down along his fingers, helping keep his hand slick. Finally, Tony jolted forward, grasping for Steve’s arms—Steve’s anything—as he screamed through his release, strings of white coating Steve’s hand and abdomen.

His cock was still very hard in Steve’s hand, but Steve pulled Tony forward into a hug and began stroking a clean hand through his hair. “Shh, Tony. It’s over.”

Tony was crying, tears staining his cheeks and wetting Steve’s shoulder. “It’s hardly close to over,” He gasped. “But it’s …better.”

“Then I’m not going anywhere,” Steve assured him.

“Steve, really now.” And then Tony was laying back on the bed, scowling. Or, well Steve thought it looked more like pouting.

“It’s my birthday. I’ll do as I please.” He said, hovering above Tony, risking a light kiss on Tony’s very dry lips. “You need to drink.”

“Ah,” Tony purred, craning his head in a desperate pursuit for more. “Doing this sober was probably my first mistake.”

“No,” Steve denied him another kiss. “You need to drink water. For the rest of the week.”

“Excuse me?”

“My rules. I’ve decided my birthday should be an all week affair like you like to do.” Tony mostly slept, in all honesty. Or did mostly what he always did anyway, but Steve wasn’t above using it to his advantage.

Eventually, Tony relented, dragging Steve down to cuddle next to him. “Alright, darling. This time I’ll let you win.”

Steve liked the sound of that.


End file.
